junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabaqui
Tabaqui was a male jackal that lived in the jungle. He fed on scraps from either Shere Khan or the wolves of the Seeonee Pack. He was unpopular with the wolves, due to his mock cordiality, and habit of sucking up to Shere Khan. He visited Mowgli's adoptive parents, Mother and Father Wolf shortly before Mowgli's arrival, and they were clearly annoyed by his presence, since he announced that Shere Khan the tiger was hunting in their territory. Tabaqui was later killed by one of Mowgli's 'siblings', Grey Brother, who crushes his back. Media portrayals Tabaqui has been featured in a few film/animated Jungle Book adaptations, but usually portrayed as a hyena. Coincidentally because hyenas are also scavengers. * In Chuck Jones' made for-TV cartoon Mowgli's Brothers, Tabaqui is accurately portrayed as the sniveling Jackal who serves Shere Khan. Even so, people who see the program, and know Chuck Jones, would think of Wile E. Coyote of Looney Tunes fame, because of how Tabaqui looks identical to him in the cartoon. He was voiced by Roddy McDowall. * In the anime series Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli, Tabaqui is a striped hyena, while in the live-action movie The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story, Tabaqui is portrayed as a spotted hyena, that is very strange because spotted hyenas live only in Africa and are not solitary animals (though spotted hyenas did live in the middle east and even Europe). * Tabaqui is one of few characters from the book that did not appear in Disney's Jungle Book, but he was originally planned for the sequel, and his name was given to one of the minor antagonistic men in Disney's 1994 live action film adaptation. *Tabaqui also appears in the Russian made Adventures of Mowgli, and portrayed as a true jackal. *He also appears in the Jetlag version, although he appears to be more of a leopard or cheetah (the latter species used to live in India, but are extinct there today), however he was given a hyena-like laugh. * Tabaqui is set to appear in the 2018 latest adaptation ‘’Mowgli’’ where he will be voiced by Tom Hollander. Here, he will be portrayed as a striped hyena. * Tabaqui originally appears in 1990 film got removed. * In CGI Series, Tabaqui is Fox instead Jackal. Trivia * Toto/Cassius the Black Leopard from Kimba the White Lion resembles the Spotted Hyena rip-off at Africa and India, except for Aryll's New World from Astro Boy Productions, renamed of Tabaqui. * It's possible Tabaqui was incarnated as a hyena in some adaptations because hyenas have been known to eat jackals. * In real life jackals are scavengers, but will go after live prey and have even been known to eat fruit, and are not the cowardly creatures as it was portrayed in the stories especially if they are protective of their young. * Tabaqui appears in Adventures of Mowgli, He's Jackal True, Tabaqui was Voiced by Sergey Martinson in Russian Dub, Alec Willows in English. Gallery |-|"Adventures of Mowgli"= Tabaqui (Maugli).jpg Tabaqui cooling Shere Khan's Paw.jpg Shere Khan and Tabaqui (Maugli).jpg |-|"Mowgli's Brothers"= Tabaqui (Chuck Jones).jpg Saveme.jpg Tabaqui (Disney).jpg |-|"Shōnen Mowgli"= Tabaqui (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Tabaqui Spying.jpg Tabaqui Attacks.jpg Tabaqui at Shere Khan's Lair.jpg Shere Khan and Tabaqui (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Shere Khan goes Hunting.png|"I'm going to enjoy hunting humans." Mowgli vs. Tabaqui.jpg 88193d240c96ff25707f274c62e8549a.jpg img-125658-d72d187df4.JPG Jungle-Book-Shounen-Mowgli-Episode-1-English-Dubbed.jpg انشودة mawkly.jpg |-|Jetlag film= Tabaqui (Jetlag Productions).jpg Father Wolf and Tabaqui Overwhelmed.jpg |-|Mowgli's Story= Tabaqui the Spotted Hyena.PNG Category:Animals Category:Desceased Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Villains